<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31 Days of Writing - The Kuroo's and their Lives by dayfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892727">31 Days of Writing - The Kuroo's and their Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayfairy/pseuds/dayfairy'>dayfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsuki fluff, kurotsuki marriage, they live in the country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayfairy/pseuds/dayfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse of days in the life of Tetsurou and Kei (Tsukkishima) Kuroo and their three children Homura, Yakeru, and Minori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Sleeping In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I will be doing a 31 days of writing for October using a different theme prompt everyday. I'm going to be focusing all of the 31 writing prompts on Kuroo and Tsukki as a married couple and parents. This is not m-preg or omegaverse (they had the kids through surrogacy the twins being Tsukki's bio kids and Minori being Kuroo's bio daughter also all three kids had the same surrogate.) Also this my first time writing for something other than a school essay so please bare with me. Give me feedback in the comments and if this ever gets some traction I'd be so down to do other Haikyuu!! ships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          It was a peacefully silent morning in the Kuroo household, too quiet thought Tetsurou as he suddenly jolted awake and sat up as he normally did every morning which sent a little hand flying. He looked to his bed to see his five year old twin sons and 10 month old daughter sprawled over their daddy. Kei had a grimace on his face but he wasn’t uncomfortable. Kuroo knew better than to move the kids because Kei would just wake up and move them back and snap at Kuroo that he moved them and complain that Kuroo woke him up. He was as salty as ever even in his sleep.</p><p>          Kuroo chuckled to himself silently making sure he didn’t wake his four angels. He slowly got up trying not to wake anyone. Once he got on his feet he reached for his red satin robe that Kenma had got him for his birthday the year that Kei and him had brought home Homura and Yakeru. He smiled at the memory and he then looked at the picture of Kei and him at the hospital holding the twins for the first time. It warmed his heart to see his moonshine filled with happiness. He had only seen Kei that happy a few times in the 15 years they had been together. The first time being when Kuroo asked him to be his boyfriend, then when Kuroo asked him to move in with him, when Kuroo proposed to him, when they got married, and after the kids were born.</p><p>          Kuroo swooned at all the memories he had created with his moonshine. He headed to Kei’s side of the bed to give Kei and the kids kisses on the forehead. When he had finished kissing Kei, Minori, and Yakeru he went to kiss Homura just to see an empty space in the bed and suddenly he heard a small groggy voice behind him that said “What about my kiss papa?” He turned to see his oldest Homura behind him with bedhead that just about could compete with Kuroo’s. He pouts and Kuroo just envelops him in a hug and picks him which in turn makes the oldest twin giggle and Kuroo silently giggles with him and tells him to quiet down as his daddy and siblings are asleep.<br/>Kuroo puts Homura down. Homura was five soon to be six, he was extremely tall for his age, he had Kei’s golden blonde hair, his birth mother’s hazel eyes (that look just like Kuroo’s), and he had round black glasses. He reminded Kuroo so much of Kei. The similarities in appearance between Kei and the twins were so scary they were the spitting image of Kei, but Homura’s personality, love for volleyball, and love for chemistry were all Kuroo and he was so proud of that. While Yakeru shared Kei’s personality and his love for dinosaurs.</p><p>         Homura looked up at his papa with a look as if saying “should we wake them up?” Kuroo shook his head and reached to Homura and took him downstairs. “While those three lazy bones sleep in let’s make breakfast for them?” asked Kuroo excitedly. Homura agreed.</p><p>          Kuroo and Homura decided to make pancakes and as Homura was putting flour into a bowl he tripped and completely covered Kuroo in flour which made Kuroo belt out a laugh and he proceeded to throw flour at Homura and both father and son kept throwing flour at each other while giggling. Suddenly the monotone voice of Kei Kuroo could be heard “What are you two doing?” Kuroo and Homura stopped throwing flour and looked at Kei with a “I don’t know ask him” look. Kei was standing in the kitchen’s doorway with his yellow satin robe that matched Kuroo’s on and Minori on his hip and Yakeru holding his hand with an unamused look on his face that turned into a smirk followed by a chuckle. He goes up to Kuroo and places a quick kiss on his lips then gives Homura a kiss on the forehead and with a giggle he says “Well Keru and Mino this is why we shouldn’t sleep in because then we miss Mura’s and papa’s antics.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow the weekly Saturday tradition of strawberry pancakes with Kei and his little kitchen helper Minori.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           It was surprising to many how good of a cook Kei was. Kei got into cooking when he moved in with Kuroo. He wanted to be able to make him more than just rice and instant ramen so he read cook books and practiced a whole lot.</p><p>           Cooking was Kei’s love language to his husband and children. So no matter how early or late it was Kei would cook if his kids or his husband needed some comfort food or they were just hungry. He enjoyed it. </p><p>           A lot of his happy memories surrounded cooking. He remembers making hangover cure soup for Kuroo back when they were and university and Kuroo would get a little too tipsy, he remembers making fully stocked buffets for his friends and family during the holidays and special occasions, and most importantly he remembers making strawberry pancakes with Homura and Yakeru.</p><p>           The twins were no bigger than Minori when Kei had first let them help with the making of his favorite breakfast of all time, strawberry pancakes. </p><p>           Since moving to the country Kei had been able to enjoy his children growing with all the space they could ever wish for, a quiet and peaceful scenery, caring and nonjudgmental neighbors, and most importantly fresh strawberries. Which he had to thank Tetsurou’s green thumb for. </p><p>           Kei stood in his kitchen with a black v neck t-shirt and some black pajama bottoms that had a family of dinosaurs on them. Five dinosaurs to be exact. They represented his family and they were a custom gift from Tadashi.</p><p>           Minori sat in the middle of the kitchen counter with a flurry of ingredients infront of her. She was only 10 months old but she completely understood what was happening. Daddy was cooking. Which made the soon to be toddler giggle in excitement. </p><p>           Minori was a perfect mix of Tetsu and Kei. She had Tetsu’s hair and eyes and a mix of both of their personalities. She was a mix of sugar and spice and her fathers and brothers absolutely adored her. She had all four Kuroo men wrapped around her little finger and even at such a small age she understood that. </p><p>           She tried her best to push the mess of hair out of her face which she wasn't too successful at. Kei saw her struggling with her wave of hair and chuckled and said “Silly Mino let me tie that up for you baby.” Kei tied a little pony tail in the middle of her head which made Minori giggle in satisfaction as she could now see what was going on around her. </p><p>           Kei put a bowl in front of her and smiled at her and said “Mino do you want to help daddy make pancakes?” Minori looked at her father for a moment before she started clapping in agreement. Kei smiled at her and said “Great let’s get started so we’ll have the pancakes done before brothers and papa wake up.” </p><p>           He measured out all the dry ingredients and let Minori pour everything into the bowl with help of course so she wouldn’t get it all over herself. He added all the wet ingredients in so no spilling happened. He then made Minori stand up and add in the thing the pair was the most excited about… STRAWBERRIES! </p><p>           The twins were also crazy about strawberries but not to the extent Minori was. She had strawberries almost everywhere. She had strawberry shampoo and toothpaste. She had dresses, pants, shoes, socks, pajamas, and shirts that had strawberries prints all over them. The fruit brought the little girl so much unfiltered happiness. Which was odd to many strangers but not to her fathers or brothers. They found it to be a very cute little quirk. </p><p>           She gasped and shook with excitement for the strawberries. Kei chuckled and handed her own which she ate in one bite. </p><p>           Truth be told the only reason they started growing their own strawberries was because Minori would eat so much of them that their weekly trip into town became almost a daily affair which was becoming a little time consuming and financially draining as well. So Kuroo had decided that he would grow his own strawberries so his princess would be happy and have her strawberries everyday. </p><p>           Kei finished up the pancakes and just in time as the three other Kuroo men came nearly bursting through the door. Kuroo without a shirt, Homura without his glasses, and Yakeru without his signature ponytail. </p><p>           Kei laughed at them and said “Woah it’s just pancakes guys.” Kuroo and the boys said in unison “They aren't just pancakes they are strawberry pancakes.” Kei shook his head in agreement. </p><p>           The boys set the table and brought out cups and drinks, while Kei placed the pancakes and syrup in the middle of the table, and Kuroo grabbed Minori and sat her in her high chair at the table. </p><p>           Minori smiled one of her signature toothy (she only has about 4 teeth) smile at her papa. “Are you excited for strawberries Mino?” asked Kuroo with anticipation. Minori shook her head and mumbled out “bayries cake.” Which made her fathers and brothers clap in happiness.</p><p>           The Kuroo’s sat down for their weekly weekend strawberry pancakes. They just enjoyed each other’s warmth, presence, and voices. And of course breakfast. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Herb Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo had a stressful day at work and comes home to relieve his stress on his garden and Kei watches how attractive his husband looks in a sweat drenched under shirt from the coziness of his bay window.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This chapter gets a little steamy (not that much) but this probably the most steamy it's gonna get in this fanfic. I am thinking of actually writing more of these Haikyuu!! ships and their family's fanfics. I'll probably be doing a different ship every month and I'll probably do a daily writing like this one (or at least try to). I'll probably be using a daily prompt challenge as well. I have a couple in mind for next month but if you guys want another couple I'll be happy to consider it for the month of December and the next coming months! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was very fun to write to say the least. :)<br/>-Spencer<br/>(P.S. I have Kuroken or UshiTen lined up for next month. I will do any Haikyuu!! ship. Yes, even rare pairings I don't mind as long as their legal!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           The Kuroo’s had a beautiful herb garden in the front of their home. What was surprising to everyone who visited the Kuroo home however was that Tetsurou was responsible for the beautiful garden. He had quite the hidden green thumb that surprised everyone.</p><p>           Having lived in the city his whole life Tetsurou had no idea that he was so good at growing plants and maintaining their beauty. Sure he knew he was better at taking care of plants than Kei was. Kei was a known plant killer. He killed every plant he had ever decided to take care of. Kei knew that his Tetsu enjoyed growing plants. If Tetsurou was angry, stressed, tired, sad, or if he just had some free time he would garden. It was his happy place.</p><p>           However today was one of Tetsurou’s stressed days. He entered his home sighing. It was only eleven o’clock. Kei peaked his head out of the kitchen surprised to see Tetsu home so early. “Tetsu babe why are you home so early?” asked Kei curiously. Tetsurou’s face scrunched up and suddenly he said “Why does it bother you that I am home so early?” Kei stared at his husband and said “I have no problem that you are home so early I’m actually excited you are but it’s unusual that you come home before five o’clock did something happen?” Tetsurou looks at his husband and grabs him and pulls him into a hug. He sighs. Kei strokes Tetsu’s hair as he keeps holding him. Tetsu finally says “One of my athletes completely shattered his ankle today and his recovery is going to be a hard one; he'll probably not be able to play ever again.” Kei understood and kept stroking his hair.</p><p>           Tetsurou loved being a sports medicine doctor. It allowed him to help people and still be involved with sports even if he didn’t play anymore. There were just two downsides to his job: the long hours and the having to tell professional athletes that they might never be able to play anymore. It crushed him and this morning’s case was way too much for Tetsurou he just needed to get out of the hospital and that’s what he did. He rushed out of the hospital and rushed home to be with Kei and Minori.</p><p>           Kei knew his husband was very affected by the outcome of his athletes. They were family to him and when one of them was hurt he hurt for them. Kei knew there would be either two outcomes to his stress: either Tetsurou rushes back to the hospital and won’t come back until tomorrow evening or he’ll garden till his hands fall off and to be honest Kei preferred the latter. Kei placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead and said “Go garden I’d rather you stay out there until dinner time than you shutting yourself in your office at the hospital until tomorrow evening.” Tetsurou shook his head in agreement and gathered his belongings and rushed up stairs to put on his gardening outfit. Which consisted of a white under shirt, old jeans, and some rain boots. </p><p>           Kuroo found himself getting submerged into his gardening like he always did. Don’t get him wrong he loved being a father and husband but sometimes the stress of being a good doctor, husband, and father got to him and gardening helped him out of those feelings. It had been about 4 hours since he came home.</p><p>He had been outside the whole time submerged in his work. Pulling out weeds, trimming leaves, watering the plants, and picking herbs. The only time he stopped was when Kei brought him some lunch. He stopped to have lunch with Kei and they ate in silence, as they usually did when one of them was stressed with something. It was their way of being there for each other without making the other uncomfortable especially if they didn’t want to talk. After lunch once again he went back to working on the garden.</p><p>           The Kuroo’s were child free for the next few days as Kei’s mom offered to take the three kids off her son’s and son in law’s hands after she had heard how stressed Tetsurou had been. To Kei it was an absolute god send as him and his husband hadn’t had much time alone since having Minori. Kei took his sudden free time to watch Tetsurou from the bay window of their living room that gave a clear view of Tetsurou and his sweat drenched shirt and his glowing body and biceps. Kei was staring at his husband like a lust filled adolescent. He was just enjoying how absolutely ethereal his husband looked. Tetsurou noticed his husband intensely staring at him so he decided to give him a show. He made sure Kei was looking at him directly in the eyes and then he started to slowly peel off his sweat soaked shirt and he threw it to the side. Kei was sure he was as red as a tomato and he was just about ready to pass out and how could he not his husband was even more fit than his volleyball days. Tetsurou smirked at his blushing husband and raked a hand through his hair letting it fall into his eyes which in turn made Kei swoon even more for his husband. Tetsurou bit his lip in response to his husband fangirling over him and he shot him a curious look that said “Do you want me to come in?” Kei shook his head quickly in agreement. Tetsurou practically ran into the house and tackled Kei onto their sofa. Kei starred into his husband’s eyes lovingly but lustfully at the same time. He clung to Tetsurou and just took in his scent and nuzzled into his neck. “You smell so good like rosemary and mint.” said Kei happily. Tetsurou smiled at his moonshine and kissed his head “Yeah you’re favorite.”</p><p>           Kei and Tetsurou enjoyed their night together filled with passionate love making. Kei was so thankful Tetsurou had his herb garden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>